Computer system inputs have developed to include air gestures and touch screen gestures as inputs. Air gestures can involve users moving their body and having a corresponding action happen on a display or having a corresponding command be executed by the computing system. One form of current air gesture technology uses movable sensors either as a controller or as the game console. The sensors are held in the hand, attached to the body, or manipulated by hands, feet, or other parts of the body (such as in the Wii remote controller by Nintendo Company, PlayStation Move by Sony Corporation, and various smartphones, and handheld gaming devices). Another form of air gesture technology uses 3D camera and microphone technology (such as in the Microsoft Kinect by Microsoft Corporation and PlayStation Eye by Sony Corporation) to approximate body motion as a modal input source.
Television, computer, and portable device displays are typical feedback mechanisms for viewing the effects of air-gesture modal input on a graphical environment. Cameras gather video input for gesture detection, and the video input is interpreted with software that runs on a gaming console or a personal computer. A camera array allows the cameras to sense depth. This provides the ability to recognize the position or distance of a person's body is in relation to the camera. The camera array allows for additional air gestures that move towards and away from the camera.
As another form of gestures, the screens of gaming consoles and computers, such as desktop, notebooks, tablets and smartphones, incorporate touch-screen technology which responds to touch input. Touch and sweep gestures on a display screen are used as a user input to execute commands to move objects from one screen (e.g. a handheld console screen) to another screen (e.g. a TV screen). Such features are implemented, for example, when using the PlayStation Portable game console together with a Play Station 3 console both marketed by the Sony Corporation. Touch and sweep gestures are also offered on trackpads of notebook computers and as surfaces on a peripheral mouse or external track pad.